


After Class

by Kuzuriolu



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, genocider being genocider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuzuriolu/pseuds/Kuzuriolu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After class, Genocider harasses Ishimaru. Mondo's not very happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Class

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this by request on tumblr. I've never written IshiMondo before, so bear with me. As with my other request fics, it's unbetaed.

Ishimaru stayed after class, as usual, to help the teacher out by erasing the chalkboard, pushing all the chairs in, picking up bits and pieces of paper that may have fallen whenever students tried to pass notes to each other in class… That sort of thing. As a student who was taught discipline, he found no annoyance in these tasks that would usually be considered tedious in the eyes of any other student.

His best friend and “brother” Mondo Oowada was waiting for him outside the class. He had promised to watch Ishimaru practice kendo in the dojo as soon as he was done dealing with the mess the other students left behind.

However, Ishimaru and Mondo weren’t the only two left behind in class. For whatever reason, Touko Fukawa was in the back of the classroom watching Ishimaru. Wait, no, that wasn’t right. Genocider Syo was the one watching him. The Hall Monitor felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead as he felt the serial killer’s gaze on his back as he knelt on the floor, picking up an array of pencils carelessly left behind.

Genocider Syo hadn’t killed anyone since they came to Hope’s Peak, but Ishimaru couldn’t help but feel a little bit weary…

Ishimaru turned around and looked at the serial killer straight in the eyes. “Fukawa-kun, is there something you need?”

Genocider shrugged. “Nah, don’t mind me. I’m just thinking about what you must get up to in your free time.”

Ishimaru blinked. “Excuse me?”

The Super High School Level Murder smiled widely, her long tongue spiraling out of her mouth. “You know what I mean, Kiyo-tan!” she shouted, pointing an accusing pair of scissors at him. “You’re the perfect honor student! You’ve gotta be hiding something dark and dirty under that exterior, huh?”

Dark and… dirty? “What?”

Genocider began to drool a little bit, which made Ishimaru even more unnerved than before. “I bet when no one else is around after class, you get dirty with someone here, right?” She laughed at the thought. “I can’t blame you! After all, the idea of the perfect honor student hiding something, screwing with his other students after class in the very classroom he’s known so well for…” Genocider wiped the drool from her face, only for another drop to appear. 

"W-What! I would never do such things! You completely misunderstand me!" Ishimaru was stunned by the fact that this girl was willing to be so openly suggestive. "I will not allow for this kind of behavior, Fukawa-kun!"

But Genocider ignored his comments. “The idea is just too good! I’m getting so many ideas!” Her long tongue hung out of her mouth as she hugged herself tightly, her face bright as a tomato. “You’re such a bad boy, Kiyo-tan!”

Ishimaru was confused at what she was trying to do, but all the same, he disliked the way Genocider was poking at him. Suggesting all these things was making him uncomfortable.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?" yelled a voice from the doorway. That rough voice was unmistakably coming from Mondo, who had probably overheard the entire conversation.

"Kyoudai?" spoke Ishimaru, surprise in his tone.

Mondo walked right up to Genocider, his stature aggressive. “I’m not going to fight you because you’re a girl, but I’m warning you, get the hell out of here or else I’ll…!” Mondo didn’t end the sentence, probably because he wasn’t sure what he would do, but that didn’t stop him from trying to stand up to the serial killer.

Genocider didn’t seem to be intimidated, really. “Yeah yeah, I get it,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest with confidence. “I know exactly what you’re trying to do!”

This time, it was Mondo’s turn to be confused. “What the fuck are you saying?”

Genocider turned back to Ishimaru, completely ignoring the biker. “Hey, you! I want you to tell me all about your dirty secrets, okay? They’re safe with me!” She cackled at the idea. 

Sensing that Genocider was again threatening his friend, Mondo ran over to the hall monitor and grabbed him, pulling him tight against his chest without thinking too much about the gesture. Ishimaru, however, had a moment to get flustered over the gesture and the feeling of his best friend’s arms protectively around him. “I won’t let you touch my Kyoudai, you fucker!” he yelled out.

Genocider only seemed to get happier with this, though, and began turning red at the sight. “Ah, this is just too good!” She stuck her scissors out at them, causing Ishimaru to grimace and Mondo to hold him even tighter. “I know what you two will be up to now, so I’ll give you some space! But be sure to tell me all about it later!” With a final cackle, Genocider dashed out of the room, leaving the two of them completely alone, with Ishimaru still tightly in Mondo’s arms.

Mondo didn’t move, he just stared at the doorway, his teeth clenched tightly together. He didn’t even bother to let go of Ishimaru, who was still pressed tightly to him. For some reason he didn’t understand, Ishimaru’s face began to burn a bright red, and his heart pounded in his chest. Why was this happening? Suddenly embarrassed by the feeling, the hall monitor began to squirm a little.

"H-Huh?" The realization hit Mondo in full force, and he instantly released Ishimaru, his face equally as red as Ishimaru’s was. They both stared at each other awkwardly, with bright red faces and stunned eyes. At the same time, both of them were trying to figure out just why they had gotten so flustered. 

The awkward atmosphere seemed to drag on forever, and it was about two minutes before either of them even spoke or looked away from each other. “Anyway!” Mondo cried out as he looked away from him, placing his hand against the back of his head and scratching casually at it. Seconds after turning away, Mondo’s eyes darted back to Ishimaru, but as soon as they made eye contact, he flustered even more and jerked away. 

"K-Kyoudai?" stuttered Ishimaru.

"We should get to that kendo practice, right!?!?" he insisted, desperately trying to find a way out of the strange tension between them. "I really want to see you practice!"

"What?" replied the shocked Hall Monitor. "Really?"

"Shit! I mean, fuck! Of course I do, but that’s not the point! Let’s get going!" shouted Mondo. Ishimaru didn’t even get to say anything before Mondo grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him down the hallway. 

With that, it so began Ishimaru and Mondo’s slow realization of the crush that they harbored on each other.


End file.
